Tennis and Her Mist
by iiiMey-chan
Summary: She was supposed to be fighting together with her family but now she find herself standing in the midst of guys who know nothing but play tennis. Now what will Chrome Dokuro do being a shy herself? How will she fit herself in the world she never used to? KHRXPOT crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao minnatachi! So here is my aheemm second attempt story desuu~ And as you know it, it was a Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Prince of Tennis crossover featuring our ever kawaii Chrome Dokuro! Hoho Though I don't even know why I choose to write this. -_- I just happen to watched New Prince of Tennis and read a Chrome crossover fanfic at the same day and suddenly I thought what if Chrome was in the POT series? What will happen? xD That's how this fanfic was born. But sorry to tell you in advance that I don't know if I can keep this story up. It will depend upon my inspiration and ideas IF EVER I HAVE. Honestly speaking I still have doubts in making this story for I still don't have any plot but still posted it anyway. I just want it. *insert teary eyes***

 **WARNING! This story is not beta-ed, had many grammatical errors, wrong spelling perhaps, OOCness, confusing POV, setting, narration etc.**

 **Read and Review your thoughts kudasai**

 **3**

 **Well then…**

 **I don't own and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis.**

Chapter I

As her eye fluttered open, what welcomed her was shocking. Definitely shocking. If she remembered it right, she, together with her Vongola family, they were fighting the Estraneo family when someone attacked them from the back. She was about to use her Nebula curtain to protect them but the fight weakened her so she used her body to protect them instead. She knew the attack hit her. And she knew she was supposed to be dead now right? She was supposed to be either in heaven or hell now. But this place was nothing like heaven or hell. And to her utter surprise and bewilderment, she found herself on what it seems looks like a school. A school tennis court specifically. What the hell she was doing here? To top it all she was in the center of the court and the people who were once practicing froze on their place as they stare at her quizzically. Some unconsciously let go of their rackets. Others have their eyes popped but mostly have their jaw dropped. The scene was ridiculous yet she can't find herself laughing. Of course how would she laugh if she didn't even know where is she now. She was going to freak out when a loud voice boom in the entire area making her yelp. Chrome turn around and saw a woman on her 30 or 40 perhaps with her arms crossed on her chest looking strict and she squirmed.

Coach Ryuzaki didn't expect to find her team like this. She just left them for an hour and they were already slacking off?! They are supposed to be practicing but what in the world was they are doing now? None of them was moving like they became stone or something.

"What are you all doing? Get back to work!" She shouted but the team didn't even react nor flinch. And her vein twitched.

"What happened to them?" She asked to the infamous stoic captain Tezuka who was trailing from behind.

Tezuka was confused on what does Coach Ryuzaki meant so he decided to look at his teammates only to find out the same scene Coach Ryuzaki saw. "Why are you slacking?!" He shouted. "All of you 100 laps a-".

Coach Ryuzaki on other side was then curious on why Tezuka stopped. She looked at him and saw he was shocked at something. She followed where he was looking and like the others, she too was dumbfounded. And why is that? Of course who wouldn't be if you saw the same thing they saw. At the center of the tennis court was a young woman who was in her 13 years with an eyepatch and was holding a trident (and why in the world she was holding a dangerous thing?!). She was wearing a weird uniform that she had never seen before and what's really shocking was the said girl has injuries.

As minutes passed, the longer they stared at her, the more Chrome want to panic. She really was not used to this much attention so this kind of situation is too much to handle. Why are they looking at her? She was deliberately thinking on what to do but the attention she was receiving was too much to bear and with that, Chrome fainted.

 **So that's it. It was really short wasn't it? Sorry for that. xD And yes yes Chrome was in Seishun Gakuen coz I love Seigaku. Now I wonder what will happen next. ._.?**

 **Read 'n Review pls.**

 **I'll be happy for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Konnichiwa minnatachi! BTW I'm so sorry for the late update. I lost the notebook where I wrote the draft for this chappie. Luckily I found it so tada! I hereby present the chapter 2. Nyahahaha xD_**

 ** _I'm so so so flattered to know that I got followers and favorites for this story even though it was not that great. I thank you all with love.. Keep reading guys!_**

 ** _And to those 2 who reviewed.. Yes it was really Chrome who will be the female protagonist of this story. After all I love the cute timid Chrome and I love crossovers! v Teehee.._**

 ** _Reminder: Sorry for any mistakes. This story was not thoroughly edited as well as beta-ed. Lot of OOCness, confusing narration, POV and setting might be present here._**

"I love Chrome Dokuro" **_\- means talking_**

 _'_ _I love Chrome Dokuro'_ **_\- means thinking_**

 ** _Prince of Tennis and Katekyo Hitman Reborn was not mine._**

 ** _Read and Review._**

Chapter II

 ** _In Italy.._**

Smokes started to reside and to Tsuna's utter shock, he was still alive. Yes. He was still alive even after that attack. He looked around and found his guardians tired and injured just like him. The fight really wore them off.

"Heh you're still alive Vongola?" the boss of Estreneo spoke which brought Tsuna back to reality that the war wasn't ended yet. "Well, you all are supposed to be dead now if only one of your guardian didn't meddle." He continued as he tsked.

"Guardian?" Tsuna muttered confusingly eyebrows furrowing.

"You bastard! What do you mean?" Gokudera blurted out.

"Oh? You didn't know? Or perhaps you haven't noticed?" The Estreneo boss mockingly said as he looked at Tsuna with smugness playing on his eyes.

Tsuna felt anxious. Someone from his guardian sacrifice his self to protect them? How? How he didn't notice it? He then look at his guardians one by one only to stop when he had not spotted the familiar shy indigo eye of one of his mist guardian. And panic and fear rose to his system. "Chrome" He softly muttered as he realized what the Estreneo boss was saying.

"Oya? So you already noticed Vongola Decimo?"

"What's the problem Tsuna?/Is there any wrong Jyuudaime?/Are you okay to the extreme?" Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei asked as they noticed the change in Tsuna's demeanor.

"C-Chrome… Chrome is" Tsuna stammered.

As soon as Mukuro heard Chrome's name, he whipped his head searching frantically for his vessel only to find nothing. "Nagi! Where are you Nagi?!" Mukuro shouted still searching for his other half. Fear and worry was written on his handsome features that was blemished by wound and exhaustion from the fight.

"Herbivore… What does this mean?" Kyoya growled not liking the situation.

"Hahaha! Yes yes.. It was your beloved female mist guardian who protected you all. She noticed our ambush attack and decided to deflect it. What a perceptive woman. Should I give her a credit for her heroic deed?" The Estreneo boss said to them as he laugh wickedly.

Tsuna's face wringed with fear. _'Please no. Please it's not what I'm thinking about.'_ Tsuna thought saying to himself that his intuition was wrong when unfortunately for him, is the most impossible thing to happen and it was proven by the statement the boss of Estreneo said.

"She protected you by shielding herself from the attack."

"Chrome… No"

 ** _Meanwhile somewhere in Japan…_**

"I wonder what happened to her and where did she come from.. Do you think she was abused?" Kikumaru voice out his thought which is the very same thought that plagued everyone in the team while looking at the door of the girl's room. After the girl fainted, they rushed her to the hospital. Now, the Seigaku regulars are talking to themselves as they wait for Coach Ryuuzaki and Tezuka who was talking with the doctor.

"But there's a possibility. It's either that girl was gone into an accident or… she was really abused by someone." Inui said as he counted the possible reasons.

"Abused? We don't know. Hopefully she's not though her wounds were quite suspicious." Fuji answered as he remembered the situation of the girl as they saw her earlier. And his brows furrowed. Those wounds although he didn't see it clearly he knows it was nasty and some where even deep.

"To do that thing to a girl, how cruel. Such person should be punished." Momoshiro said angrily as he crack his knuckles. If ever he will know who did that to her he will punch that person hard. Heck as if a punch is enough for what he did.

Kaido, though never get along with Momoshiro well, did not go against on what he had said. Person who hurt other should be punished. Hurting a girl is unforgivable. And with that thought, he released his trademark hiss.

"Blabbering can't do anything Momo-senpai." Ryoma suddenly spoke looking bored which earned a 'What did you say look' from Momoshiro. And before the lad could retort, Oishi beat him up.

"Maa maa.. Don't cause trouble now ne? Let's just wait for the result of her check up. And let's just hope she's alright." Oishi softly said with concern filled his eyes. For a young girl to experience those thing.. He really felt sorry for the girl.

On the other side, Coach Ryuuzaki together with Tezuka was talking with the doctor asking about the condition of the girl.

"It was a good thing that you brought her to the hospital hurriedly. If not, her wounds will start to bleed that will soon be the cause extensive blood loss. But I just want to know, how did she receive such wounds and injuries?" The doctor asked.

"We also like to know that. We just happened to see her in the court in that situation." Coach Ryuuzaki answered. "We really don't know what in the world happen to her."

"For now, she will be under our responsibility until she fully healed. Thank you for the hardwork. If you may excuse me." Tezuka bowed to the doctor and leave. The stoic captain proceeded to where his fellow teammates who were miraculously behaved and were patiently waiting. Seeing him approaching, Fuji called and asked him.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Her condition was fine now though the doctor find out that mostly of her wounds are cuts and burns. But he reassured that there will no more complications." Tezuka answered.

"That's good to hear." Oishi gave a sigh of relief and gave his usual smile. "The girl is now out of danger."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go check her." Kikumaru butt in as he started walking towards the girl's room and the rest followed.

As they enter the room, the girl was currently sleeping peacefully. Her indigo hair was already out of its odd style and now was softly spread on her pillows. Her chest was rising and falling rhythmically as she breathes. And their eyes soften.

"What a beautiful girl." Oishi suddenly commented which earned a look from hbis teammates which made him blush. "W-well it's just uhm.." he tried to reason out but was cut off by Kikumaru.

"Oh Oishi's fall in love at first sight." Kikumaru teased to Oishi who was now blushing furiously.

"Saa you don't have to worry after all it seems that all of us think the same way too." Fuji said as he chuckled. Well who wouldn't be? The girl was indeed beautiful, mysteriously beautiful. He won't deny that. There's about her that will attract you just by looking at her. He can see that his teammates also felt it as he looked at them one by one. As his eyes stopped to Tezuka, his usual smile became wider. Despite of his usual stoic appearance, worry and concern filled his eyes. Well, that's understandable but there is something more that flickered on his eyes. Though it was just a fraction of second, Fuji's cerulean eyes managed to notice it. And he chuckled once more.

 _"_ _Ah. Things will be more interesting now wasn't it? I can't wait for you to wake up princess."_

 ** _Tenenenenen. It was done. A round of applause to myself. Hahaha I'm glad that I was able to write this chappie despite of having a writer's block (and of course to I'm glad to find my draft). So how was it? I've been thinking about pairing Chrome with the regulars. I like her to be paired with Tezuka or Fuji. I like Ryoma too. What do you think? Will it be alright? So far it still not finalized even I have already started it. I will be accepting any suggestion for who do you want to be Chrome's partner. Just review if you like. XD_**

 **** ** _I know it wasn't that great but please READ and REVIEW minna. I'll really appreciate that. Lovelots._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciaossu! I'm back! Hihi.. Sorry for the long wait. Well, been so busy. Really sooooooo busy. But seriously?! There are people who liked my story?! I'm very very very shocked and flattered as well. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Ahuhuhu To those who reviewed: Shyminikit, ILoveRebornNarutoKProject, AlicetheSixteenth, claire nunnaly, slayer of the wind, Cissnei69 yes yes thank you.. I really like Fuji for Chrome. I also like a Chrome harem.. Ahh but let's just see it. Hihihi Thanks for reviewing by the way. Hope I can satisfy your reader's interest.**

 **WARNING: This chapter was poorly written. Lots of mistakes and errors. Not been able to edit it. Not beta-ed. Thank you. T_T**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis is not mine 'kay?**

 **Read and Review. Sankyuu (~chuu)**

Chapter III

"Yes it's true! A girl suddenly appeared in the court and we all like gaping like a fish!" Horio blabbered early in the morning as he told the incident happened yesterday to Tomoka and Sakuno. About a certain girl who just appeared out of nowhere.

"But what do you think happened to her? She got some wounds I remember." Katsuo asked recalling the state the girl is in.

"Eeh?! Wounds?!" Tomoka, being a loudmouth shouted.

"Is t-that true?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Uhm. But senpaitachi already brought her to the hospital yesterday together with Ryuuzaki-sensei," Kachiro said.

"So how is she now?" Tomoka asked to Horio.

"We don't know. We are not with them yesterday." Horio answered. "Hey Ryoma you're there yesterday right? So how is the girl?"

"Ah. The doctor said she's okay now'' Ryoma answered indifferently as usual.

"Yokatta" Sakuno softly muttered. Despite not seeing the girl, hearing her condition she can't help but to worry.

"The senpais will visit her again right? Why don't we come too?" Kachiro suggested which earned a nod from them.

"Is it alright Ryoma?"Katsuo turned to the prodigy.

"I think its okay. Do what you like." Ryoma answered. By on by the bell rings and their teacher arrived. They start the class with the same routine as usual. ( ** _And the author will timeskip coz she don't know what to write xD)_**

The Seigaku regulars were preparing to visit the girl again. Since they finished early, everyone decided and even Coach Ryuuzaki come to visit the girl again. Oishi brought some fruits since he knew this will happen. They was about to leave when the Ichinen trio together with Sakuno and Tomoka requested to let them visit the girl too which the team agreed.

As they arrived at the hospital, Coach Ryuuzaki left them to look for the doctor who was assigned to the girl. The team walks where the girl's room is and entered to which they found out that she is still sleeping. Tomoka and Sakuno were awed with the girl's appearance.

"So pretty…" Sakuno suddenly muttered by which Tomoka nodded.

"She looked like a doll." Tomoka commented. "But why does she wearing an eye patch?"

"She already has that since then. The doctor just decided not to remove it for whatever the reason is."

"What do you think happened as to why she has eye patch?" Katsuo asked wondering. After all, a teenager who was seems to be at the same age like them wearing an eye patch is not normal.

"Maybe she got a serious accident before?" Kachiro said.

"Or maybe someone kidnapped her then tortured her?" Momo piped in which the thought made a certain viper's eyebrow twitch.

"Hissss. You're exaggerating. That only happens on drama. You watched too much drama that's why." Kaido scoffed.

"What did you say Mamushi?!"

"You heard me"

Momo and Kaido continued bickering which ended up into a small verbal fight. And as the mother hen of the team, Oishi tries to stop them which failed. The two continued quarreling until Tezuka spoke thus silencing them. While they are busy watching, Sakuno noticed a single petal fell on the girl's purple hair. She was about to get it when the girl slowly open her eyes revealing a beautiful pair of violet pool. And this surprised Sakuno who suddenly squeaked and earned the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sakuno what's wrong?" Tomoka asked her bestfriend.

"Eto… It's just… uhm.. the girl.." Sakuno stammered as she keeps glancing on the girl's direction. They all looked at the girl and found out that she's already awake.

Despite of the fact that the girl was already awake, she didn't show any sign that she noticed them. It seems that she's in a deep thought by the way her dainty brows burrows. This gave them chance to observe her especially Fuji. She's really beautiful despite of the eye patch. Her eye, everything about her spoke innocence ( ** _a/n: oh if you only knew_** ). Suddenly, panic stricken her face and as she was about to stand up, Fuji who was coincidentally near to her stopped her. To say that Syusuke Fuji was mesmerized is an understatement. Especially now that he got a chance to look at her nearly. 'Ah… Indeed she is beautiful.'

 _Chrome's POV_

The first thing Chrome noticed was the smell of the hospital. And she knew she was in one. But how did she get here? She opened her eyes and what greeted her was a girl's squeak. And as her senses fully back, she panicked realizing where she really is and was about to stand up when a pair of lean hands stopped her.

"Don't move too much. You are still not yet fully healed." A silky yet masculine voice said. Chrome snapped her head toward the person and saw two pools of cerulean blue.

"Who… are you?" She asked with her soft and gentle voice. "Where am I?"

"We are students from Seishun Gakuen, the school where we found you. You are in Seishun hospital" Tezuka, being the captain answered her question.

"I am in Japan?" the girl whispered incredulously. Though Tezuka didn't react, he had heard what the girl whispered. Why does she look confused hearing that she's still in Japan? It seems that it was not only him who heard her but also Ryoma. He was about to ask when Coach Ryuuzaki accompanied by the doctor entered.

"Oh you are awake now." The doctor said seeing the girl. "How's your feeling?"

"I'm.. fine.." the girl timidly answered.

"I'm sorry but we have to question you so would you answer?" the doctor asked again which she nodded. "What is your name? Where did you get your injuries? What happened?"

Chrome was having an argument on her head as the doctor keep on questioning. Though she was still confuse as to why she's in Japan, she still have another problem lies ahead. How and what to answer on the questions. 'What should I say? I… can't just tell them that I'm supposed to be in Italy fighting that actually I am a Mafioso right? They probably not believe me.. And I don't want to endanger Bossu and the others and also these people. What should I do? Help me.. Mukuro-sama'

They wait for the girl to answer which seems to be thinking deeply. Minutes had passed and she still hasn't answered the question. They almost thought that she lost her memories until she started talking.

"I'm… Chro-Nagi.. uhm.. Nagi Sawada. My family.. Uhm We just came back from Italy when our car got into an accident.. I got separated.. I just woke up alone so I decided to search for them. I walk and walk until I.. got into your school." Chrome answered while letting her fringes of hair hide her face. 'I'm sorry.. I'm sorry' she kept chanting on her mind.

"Oh poor you. "I've heard news about three car accidents. Maybe one of those was about you. Do you have any relative here or a place to stay?" Coach Ryuuzaki asked her eyes softening. Hearing the question Chrome eyes widened. She hasn't thought about it. She had no place to stay and Kokuyo is very from here. She doesn't have money with her too. Seriously, what predicament she was in.

"Based on your reaction you don't have a place to stay. Well then, we will talk about where you are going to stay for awhile. So for now just rest okay? A day or two you can be discharge. " Coach Ryuuzaki said.

"Ah but.." Chrome was about to disagree but she was cut off.

"It's okay.. It's bad to just leave you. Don't worry about it. Besides we are willing to help you" Oishi said to her.

"Yeah! You can count on us. So if you got problem or need something you can call us." Kikumaru butt in.

"A..arigato."

"We had to leave now. We'll visit again Nagi-san. Take care." Coach Ryuuzaki bid farewell to the young girl and the team left the room. But before leaving, Fuji looked once more at the girl who seems to be crying with her head hung low before finally leaving the room. He didn't notice the word the girl said as well as the faint mist that slowly appearing in the whole room, a violet colored mist.

 _"_ _Gomenasai…"_

 **And that's it! Chrome was finally awake. Whew.** **Oh by the way sorry for her lame excuse. I can't think of a better one and wait don't kill me please _. But if you are wondering why in the world they believed her excuse well, the answer is the MIST on the last part. You know what I mean.. :D And about who will be paired to Chrome, I still don't know. It still not official if it will be Fuji though there is a FujixChrome moment… Coz I'm still in indecisive phase. Kakakakakaka After all I still have another problem aside that…. WHERE WILL CHROME STAY/LIVE?! I'm thinking of letting her stay at Sakuno's residence but I'm uncertain.. Ne would you be kind enough to give suggestion not only on that case but also to Chrome's pairing that will make my dying will resolute? Why I'm sooooooo Ahhrgggg! nevermind Y_Y**

 **Still don't forget..**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **THANK YOU**

 **LOVELOTS**

 **3**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm back minna! Yes yes yes I know I took a long time again in updating. I beg for your forgiveness. Ahuhuhu. Can't keep up with the schedule, deadline, studies and I got hooked up with Bungou Stray Dogs, Nisekoi, Tokyo Ghoul:re and moreeeeee. xD Teeheee. Soooooo… Sorry for any mistakes. This story was not carefully edited. It is also unbeta-ed. Lot of OOCness, confusing narration, POV and change setting that might confuse you._**

"Tennis and her Mist" ** _\- means talking_**

 _'_ _Tennis and her Mist'_ **_\- means thinking_**

 ** _Prince of Tennis and Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine and will never be mine._**

 ** _Read and Review._**

 ** _Thank you!_**

Chapter IV

The sun shone brightly outside indicating that night has come to an end. Its rays peeked throughout the window and tickles Nagi's face as her eye flutter open. Seeing the same white painted walls she had seen yesterday, Nagi sighed. She slowly sat up and walked towards the open windowsill.

"I wonder if Mukuro-sama okay? Is everyone okay? Is Boss is okay?..'' Nagi asked to herself. She tried to contact them but failed to do. It seems that the link she had was cut off. "I guess I have to stroll to lessen my worries." And with that, she left her room.

 ** _In Italy, Vongola Mansion…_**

"Mukuro! Have you contacted her?!" The worried sky asked their mist guardian who was like him, had a very worried look on his face.

"I did.. but it was only for a while" Mukuro answered as he slouch on the couch because of tiredness.

"So it means?" Tsuna asked again.

"Yes.. Nagi..Chrome is alive."

"Thanks God." Tsuna sighed and almost fell on his knees. He was so glad that Chrome is alive. The others also sigh in relief as they heard the news and even the ever since quiet Kyoya Hibari who just stand and listen sighed.

"But where is she?" Ryohei asked, for once is serious and his ever favorite tagline was forgotten.

"That's.. I don't know.. I was about to find her location through our conversation when suddenly it was cut off and I can't contact her anymore." Mukuro truthfully answered as his head was now hanged low. "It's either someone cut off the link or.."

"Or she's not in our world." Gokudera thoughtfully said that got everyone silent.

"Maa maa, at least we now know she's alive. We must find her first before the enemies know." Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Yes Baseball freak is right. For now let's find a way to find Chrome's location." Gokudera said.

"And for that, we will need aid.." Tsuna firmly said as he straightens his back and started to walk away. "Let's go to the Varia. Mammon will be a great help in locating Chrome."

 ** _Back at the hospital…_**

"You are getting better, Mr. Yukimura" a doctor on his mid 40s said to a young lad with navy blue chin-length wavy hair.

"I'm glad to hear that doctor." Yukimura spoke. Today was his once a week check up at the Seishun Hospital since this hospital is one of the elite and privileged one. "I'll be leaving now. Ah by the way, is the rooftop garden still there?"

"Oh yes. I remember, you love that sort of thing. Yes, it still there. Free to visit it." As soon as the doctor said, Yukimura bowed and proceeded to the rooftop. It was his favorite spot like at the hospital where he was admitted. Both had mini garden with various flowers on it. Arriving at the doorstep, he entered. There he noticed a girl with long indigo hair standing in front of a flowerbed. The girl turned her head slightly as a yellow butterfly perch on her shoulder. It was beautiful. The scene was so beautiful that he want to paint it. Too bad he didn't bring his painting tools. Feeling that he had been staring for a long time, Yukimura decided to make his presence known.

"Konnichiwa" He greeted which the girl got surprised and slightly jumped. She turned her head towards him and Yukimura was stunned as he had seen the eye patch on her left eye.

"Uhm.. Ano.." the girl muttered that brought him out of trance.

"Sorry..Did I surprise you?"

"N-no.. It's okay." She replied then turned back to the flowerbed.

"Ah ranunculus. Aren't they beautiful?" Yukimura said as he saw the flowers when he approached the girl. "Ranunculus symbolizes radiant charm. It conveys a message that you are radiant with charm or you are attractive." He added eyeing the said flower.

The girl just silently listened as her eyes keep on staring at the flowers on her front. She was strolling until she arrived here at the rooftop and the first thing that caught her attention was these flowers. These flowers that strongly reminded her of someone and she can't help but be sad.

Seeing how she stared at the flower, Yukimura decided to pick one and hand it to her since he will only be picking one and there's nothing wrong with that right?. After all, it is only one not a bouquet.

"Here.." he said offering the ranunculus with his gentle smile which got bigger when the girl gets the flower. She brought the flower closer to her, looking at it intently as a small yet sad smile grace her lips. And Yukimura wondered. _'The smile was small but nevertheless was beautiful but why is it sad?'_ Yukimura thought as he silently watch the girl beside him the once gentle smile turned into a frown at the sight of her sad smile. He was about to speak when the door suddenly opened and a series of "Buchou/Yukimura" was heard. There, entering was no other than the Rikkaidai team.

"Buchou! How the checkup?" the as always loud Akaya Kirihaya asked.

"It's fine Akaya." Yukimura answered back.

"So, what did the doctor tell you?" Marui Bunta piped in as all of them started to crowd round him.

"I'm getting better. Hopefully, I'll be in my best form soon." Yukimura answered

"Eto.." the girl muttered. "I think I'm going.. T-thank you" she said bowing then run away from the team. And after a couple of seconds she already disappeared. Everyone in the rooftop blinked.

"Who…is that girl?" Kirihaya was the one who asked.

"Ah..I just met her here. She's one of the patients, I think." Yukimura answered as he chuckled remembering his encounter with her, he can't helped but smile. _'Ah how many times did I smile today?'_ he mused.

"You seams in a good mood." Sanada Genichirou stated as if it was a fact (well it is indeed a fact).

"Hmmm. Well, It's just I saw a flower..a rare and beautiful flower.." Yukimura thoughtfully responded.

Nagi was perplexed. For a second time around she was surrounded by people and she once again panicked. Before she could faint, she decided to left the rooftop and go back to her room. She just arrived when the doctor together with the same woman yesterday entered. What was her name again? Ah..yes…Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"How are you Ms. Sawada?" The doctor asked her while writing some notes on his clipboard.

"I'm..feeling better." Nagi responded shyly.

"That's good. Since starting today you are going to be discharged." The doctor beamed. "And Ryuuzaki-sensei here had come to fetch you." He pointed at the woman who smiled.

"As what we said yesterday, we will be in charge of you until we contacted your relatives. Until then, you are going to enter Seishun Gakuen and stay with one of my student's place." Coach Ryuuzaki said to her. "I already asked him and his family for permission and already agreed."

Nagi was in state of surprise on what she had heard. They… they will take care of her? They didn't even know her! No…She doesn't want to burden them; these people she barely or didn't even know but was kind enough to help her. "But.." She was about to refuse when she as cut off.

"No buts.. It's our decision. Don't worry he's kind. And if you have any problem, you can ask him. Saa, come in now and introduced yourself."

"Yes.." the person answered behind the door and a tall brunette entered the room. "We meet again. I'm Syusuke Fuji. I will be the one in charge of you. Let's get along ne Ms. Nagi." And he smiled.

 ** _Dun dun! If everyone wonder as to why Yukimura is there. Well, I also want to pair him with Chrome. So that's why I make a way for Chrome and Yukimura to meet. Don't hate me please. I really like Yukimura as much I like Fuji. These sadistic duos are really great! xD Well, I decided to have ChromexFuji as main pairing but with a mix of harem (if I can and if it's okay with you)_**

 ** _I had read all the reviews and I feel so flattered but also pressured.. Ahuhu Thank you for liking this story hopefully I could make your interest stay on this story. And to those who asked whether Chrome is in a parallel world.. Yes she is. She is in another Japan. A normal Japan means no mafia, no vongola, no flames..well except her. That's it. READ and REVIEW! Thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**EEEEEEEM BACK! I will not make it long.**_

 _ **Warning: unBeta-ed, lots of error, confusing scene/pov, OOCness and more**_

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis is not mine.**_

Chapter 5

"Good morning Nagi-chan!" A brunette greeted Nagi as she walked down the stairs to whose she timidly greeted back.

"Uhm..good morning too."

"Seishun gakuen's uniform suits you. I bet anything suits you since you are very pretty." Yumiko cooed which made the purplenette blushed.

"Don't tease her too much nee-san or she might faint again." Fuji commented as soon as he got out of his room. Truth to be told, Nagi indeed fainted the first time she came into their house.

 _Flashback_

As she was out of the hospital and saying goodbye to Ryuuzaki-sensei, Nagi left with Fuji to his home. Arriving, Nagi can't helped but be nervous. Living in a decent house with people she doesn't know perplex her. Since the beginning she was not really used to and eventhough she tried living with Tsuna, her boss which only took a week due to his nagging and begging to live with them which most likely his mother's request (though she wasn't sure) to which she couldn't refuse, she's still wary. And in the end, she went back to Kokuyo and apologized deeply to him.

"I'm back." Fuji said as he went inside.

"Welcome back Syusuke. So where is she?" A girl asked that made Nagi froze.

"She's outside. Saa. No need to be shy. Come inside Nagi-chan." Fuji peeked outside as he beckoned her. Slowly and nervously Nagi went inside and what welcomed her is a girly squeal.

"Kyaaa! Oh my. She's so cute. No no. pretty." A girl with shoulder length brown hair cooed and went closer to her. "By the way I'm Yumiko, Syusuke's sister. You can call me Yumiko-neesan. Syusuke already talked about you. Nice to meet you Nagi-chan."

"My such a delicate girl." A kind looking elderly woman commented. "And I'm Yoshiko, their mother. Please feel at home okay? If you need something just approach us. And you can call me Auntie. I wouldn't also mind if you call me Mom." And she gave a soft chuckle.

"Ne ne Nagi-chan.. Are you a model or a cosplayer perhaps? You have such nice face and body too!" Yumiko continued cooing never noticing the girl's blush that getting redder and redder.

"Nee-san.. You're teasing her. Stop that. Or she might faint." Fuji chided and as soon as he finished talking, Nagi for second time around, indeed fainted.

 _End of flashback_

"Ah yes yes sorry for that.. I can't helped since I really do want a sister but unfortunately I have two not so cute brothers." the older female pouted which somehow made Nagi giggled. It was only yesterday since she came here but they welcomed her warmly just like how Bossu's family. Especially their mother whom greatly resembled Maman.

"We'll going now nee-san." And the two left the house.

"Take care you two. Have fun Nagi-chan!" Yumiko shouted at the walking duo.

 _Timeskip_

The door slide open and the class 1-C teacher entered making the class immediately became silent. Yoshizaki-sensei turned to them and announced that they are going to have a new classmate which earned murmurs from the class. Slowly a girl come inside. "This is Sawada Nagi. Please be kind to her. You may take your seat beside Ryuuzaki-san. Ryuuzaki-san please raise your hand." A girl with auburn hair tied into twin braid complied to. Walking towards her seat, she shyly smiled at Ryuuzaki who responded a shy smile too.

After the class, Tomoka and the Ichinen trio approached the two. They introduced themselves and asked how is she to which she responded with typical timid "I'm fine. Thank you."

"By the way Nagi-chan what club are you planning to enter? Tomoka, the girl with pigtails asked.

"I don't...know.. Is it neccessary?"

"Well I think so. If you want you can join ours!" Tomoka happily exclaimed and before she could introduce their club, someone interrupted her.

"Oh here you are."Fuji appeared

"Fuji-senpai!" Everyone blurted except for Nagi who remained quiet.

"Sorry but can I borrow Nagi-chan?" He asked which received a chorus of "Yes of course senpai."

The two walked towards the tennis club room. Entering, they were greeted by Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Hello to you two. Sorry for the urgent call but I have something to tell to you Nagi." She started that caught Nagi's attention. "You'll be the team's manager starting today." Ryuuzaki-sensei continued without hesitation as she dropped the bomb. On the first seconds Nagi just stood there until finally she realizes.

"Eeh?! But but I don't know tennis aside it being a sport. Neither have any experience. I.." She stammered an objection.

"That's alright. You'll just have to secure the data of the teams line up for every game, the attendance of players every practice and help prepare drinks and towel that's all." Coach Ryuuzaki explained. "And beside, we can not leave you alone after all we are the one responsible for you. Hope you understand."

Hearing their reason, she can't helped but agreed. If refusing will cause them more problem then she'll just agree. And based on the job description, it seems not that difficult right? Hopefully...

 _At the tennis court_

The members start their daily practice routine. Freshmen pick tennis balls. Juniors and senior practice their racket handling. On the E court, Echizen Ryoma, which earlier Nagi found out that he is not only her classmate but also the crush and love interest of Tomoka and Sakuno, is having a practice match with a second year whose name is Momoshiro Takeshi. With nothing to do, she decided to watch them.

Echizen throw a twist serve on his service but Momoshiro easily caught it with his jack knife. But Ryoma was quick on his feet as he run toward the left court and returned the ball. The two had a long rally which broken by Echizen using the Drive B scoring him a love. The game continued as the score was 22-26 in favor of Ryoma.

As Nagi watched she can't helped but be amazed. She haven't seen anything like this. 'Ah of course. I live an isolated life with full of fights. Though I go to school, I never heed on things like clubs. ' Nagi sadly thought. She did not notice a stray tennis ball flying towards her until she heard someone calling her. And as by reflex, she blocked it using her hand like a cutting sword which made the ball flew in the far side of the court. Realizing what she did, Nagi instantly blushed and start blabbering an excuse.

"Uhmm.. Ano.. I.."

"Are you okay? You're not hurt aren't you?" Oishi hurriedly went to her side checking her up like a mother hen would do to her chicks.

"Uhm yes. I'm okay. Sorry for making you worry." Nagi embarrassly answered. She may still appear alright on the outside but she was screaming on the inside which uncharacteristically her. Berating herself as to why did she do that.

"That's so cool! Do you know some martial arts?" The ichinen trio bombarded her questions with awe on their faces.

"No.. I mean yes.. I learned some for self-defense." She lamely answered. Luckily, they believe it. It seems that being with Mukuro influenced her a lot to be able to make up stories which fortunately help her now and she silently thank him for that.

On the midst of the commotion brought by the stray ball incident, they heard Ryuuzaki-sensei clapped her hands signalling them that the practice is now ended and she remind them of their match tomorrow.

Nagi stood at the entrance of the school as she wait for her host. After a couple of minutes, Fuji arrived.

They were walking home when Fuji asked them to stop on a sweet shop. The two were now looking at the freshly baked bread and cakes.

"Ah they already have cinnamon roll." Fuji commented. "I'll have three. What about you Nagi-chan?" He turned to the girl.

"It's okay. I don't want one." She refused. Seriously how many times have she spoke the word okay this day? She mentally sighed. The truth is she really want to eat that chocolate croissant which she had been eyeing since then but she can't bother him for that.

"I see. And two orders of chocolate croissant please." He added which made Nagi gasped. Getting his order, he give the one with croissant to her.

"But you bought this." Nagi objected.

"It's fine. Consider it as a treat. And if you don't accept I will feel bad." Saying that Nagi couldn't helped but reluctantly accept it with a soft 'Thank you'. And Fuji chuckled. He knew that she like to eat that since he caught her glancing the sweet for awhile.

Little did they know, someone had been following them since they left the school gate.

"Kukukuku. What a shocking news it is." The person laughed as he took a photo of the two. "Indeed a shocking news ne, Fuji Syusuke."

 _ **Oooooooooh I finally did it. I finally finished chapter 5. I'm really sorry for the long update AGAIN. It's just I'm out of idea that's why I took my sweet time. Yes I took an almost 6 or was it 7 months. Really sorry for that. Sorry for this chapter too if you found it poorly written. K?**_

 _ **Well what do we have here? Chrome is finally at Seishun Gakuen~ Another ChromexFuji moment~ Teehee. And what?! A stalker? Who might it be ? What do you think?**_

 _ **Spoiler alert:**_

 _ **Chrome and cheerleading outfit**_

 _ **Whaaaaaaaaat?! Fuji's girlfriend? Eeh no it's Tezuka's?**_

 _ **Thank you for the support**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Lovelots**_


	6. Chapter 6

**And as what I have said, I'll update my stories. So here it is! Though it seems how should I say it.. Gloomy? Boring? Gah whatever.. Thanks for reading Tennis and Her Mist. Sorry for any errors, confusing narration, scene change and the OOCness of the characters.**

KHR and POT is not mine.- talking

 _KHR and POT is not mine._ \- thinking

Chapter VI

"Uhm... Is it really okay to wear this Tomoka-san?" Nagi shyly asked as she eyeing the cheerleading uniform Tomoka gave to her which composed of a yellow tank with letter S in the front and a blue pleated skirt.

"Of course! And call me Tomo-chan kay? Since we are going to cheer, it's only appropriate and it looks good on you Nagi-chan." Tomoka answered quite cheerfully to which Sakuno agreed.

"Yes. It really suits you." The auburn nodded since it was true but Nagi could not stop feeling conscious. Unlike the two, her top reach only half of her stomach showing her flat navel thanks to her well blossoming bust which obviously showing due to the fitness of the outfit.

"Don't be shy! You got such an amazing body that can make any guys drool." Tomoka blubbered which caused the other two blushed to her usage of words.

"Tomo-chan." Sakuno gently chided only to make Tomoka huff.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. Anyways let's go now. The game will soon start." She grabbed the two as she pulled them into dashing towards where the team is. They arrived just after the team finished their meeting. Kashiro seeing them called.

"Whoah! You three look great." Katsuo complimented and Tomoka instantly beamed.

"Pfft but the difference was really big." Horio muttered as he looked at the three one by one. Knowing what Horio meant a vein popped on Tomoka as she started kicking him. The others could only sweat dropped at the scene.

"Hoi hoi our first years were energetic today eh." Kikumaru commented as he approached them followed by Momoshiro.

"Make sure to cheer us chibis."

"Of course we will!" Tomoka confidently said as she bobbed her head up and down. "By the way senpai." She dragged Nagi forward which earned a squeak from the purplenette. "Look look Nagi-chan's gonna cheer you too." The two regulars look at the said girl and blushed.

"Nyaa~ Nagi-chan is so cute.. _and sexy_." Kikumaru said still blushing though the last part was only on his head. This caught the attention of the other regulars.

"Oh so our manager is now a cheerleader?" Fuji teased amusement filled his lips.

Nagi who was still not used to the attention hide behind Tomoka. Hoping that they soon stop paying her some attention. Luckily, Oishi who was watching decided to stop their cooing and teasing. Any more than that and the poor girl will surely explode.

"Come on stop it minna. The game will start any minute now." Oishi interrupted. The regulars slowly left the freshmen with Momo saying, "Don't forget to cheer kay?"

Seigaku's game today is against as far as Nagi remembers. It's not really a well-known team and as what she could see, their team is somehow weak. The first two matches were doubles which easily won by Kaido and Inui pair and Oishi-Kikumaru pair with the score 6-0. Next is the singles 3 and Tomoka cheered louder than the previous matches. Nagi could hear her shouting "Go Ryoma-sama!". Echizen Ryoma, he is one of her classmate, the one who always wear a Fila cap and had cat-like eyes. Tomo-chan and Sakuno-chan's crush. Though the two didn't tell her, she already knew it. How Tomoka would call him like he was an idol or how Sakuno would steal glances to the boy. It's not really difficult to conclude that her two new found friends like him.

"R-y-o-m-a Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka continued cheering with Sakuno trailing albeit not as loud as her. "Cheer loudly Sakuno. It's Ryoma-sama playing. You too Nagi-chan!" She ordered and the two reluctantly compelled.

The match ended with Seigaku's win thus advancing them into semifinals. Feeling thirsty, Nagi decided to have a drink so she ask permission to went to the nearest vending machine to her companions who offered her to accompany her which she politely refuses. As she finally got herself a Ponta, Nagi walked back when something prick her senses.

"A flame? Mist flame?" Nagi perked up and run to find its whereabouts. "It can't be... Mukuro-sama?"

On the other side, a large group of boys gathered together composed of , Fudomine and Yamabuki teams. All of them seems to be talking about a certain topic.

"Do... I heard you right?" Tachibana Keppei, Fudomine's captain hesitantly asked.

"Why of course! Do you really think that I, Mizuki Hajime made up stories?" The St. Rudolph manager defended himself.

"But we are talking about Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke here. It's really hard to believe that news." Kamio Akira, the vice-captain of the team added.

"Yes as what Kamio said. I also find it impossible though?"

"But why are you so adamant in telling Fuji has no girlfriend and that it is just a gossip Mizuki made?" Ibu Shinji asked which earned a "Hey" from Mizuki.

"Heh.. I know it will come to this. It's really a wise decision to take a picture." Mizuki proudly said with a triumphant smile as he showed a picture of Fuji buying in a bakeshop with head titling towards a girl with a weird hairstyle and an eye patch who was blushing. They stared at the picture disbelievingly.

"That's... that's... I'm not informed with that!" Yuuta, Fuji Syusuke's brother incredulity stammered.

"Oh... But isn't she a cutie?" Kiyosumi Sengoku, Yamabuki's player whistled.

"Che... Lucky Fuji" Akazawa Yoshiro tsked.

Suddenly Dan coughs as he choked on what he was drinking. Sengoku who was near him asked if he's alright. The boy, still coughing pointed at something. Following it with his eyes, an o formed his mouth.

"Oya? Isn't she's the one on the photo?" Everyone turned their heads and Sengoku was right. Standing just a few meters away from them was the same girl in the photo.

Minami Kentaro eyed the girl head to toe and nodded in approval. "Well, she is indeed a beautiful one. Sexy too."

By on by they approach the girl and bombard her some questions whether if she is Fuji's girlfriend. They all talked at once which left Nagi unable to understand and feel somehow dizzy. Seeing her situation, Tachibana was about to tell them to knock it off when someone beat him to it.

"Stop this at once!" Behind the girl was no other that the infamous stoic captain of Seigaku and they scooted off.

"Ah Tezuka-kun great timing. We just want to confirm something." Mizuki showed the picture which then snatched from his hand.

"Such thing should not be your concern rather than the game. Let's go Sawada-san." He called the girl who happily obliged just to get away from the rowdy crowd.

"Hey give it back! I just want to know if she is Fuji's girlfriend!" Mizuki shouted unfortunately went unnoticed.

"Ahn? Who are you talking to and what about girlfriend?" Atobe Keigo, Hyoutei's captain arrived in the area and was baffled with the commotion in front of him

Mizuki, not really heard what was asked just muttered Tezuka begrudgingly still looking at the Seigaku's captain retreating form. Atobe followed where the St. Rudolph manager was looking at and saw his rival walking away with a girl. "So Tezuka got a girlfriend now ahn? We should congratulate him eh right Kabaji?" He asked his companion who responded with his usual "Osu" and the two also left.

"Uhm.. I think Atobe misunderstand something." Sengoku commented to which Tachibana confirmed.

"He really did misunderstand."

Oh kami another trouble comes in Seigaku.

"Thank you." Nagi muttered to the stoic captain at her front.

"It's no problem. Osakada-san and Ryuuzaki-san was worried since you left more than an hour ago and haven't back yet. And as the captain it fell into my responsibility to look for you." Nagi hung her head and she let her hee fringes covered her face as she silently berated herself.

Sensing the distress of the girl, Tezuka faced her. "Sawada-san." Upon the call of her name, she looked up. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Responsibility or not, we want to see that it will not happen to you again. I'm sorry if I made you upset." He spoke gently trying to make the girl understand.

"N..no.. Not really I.. just thought I've become a burden.. again." Though she let the last word fell like a whisper, Tezuka still able to hear it and it stirred curiosity on him. It was only second day of her transfer but he had already assessed the girl's behaviour. Shy and timid that was given. She's not much a talker unless you talk to her first. She always keeps a distance, not too far yet not too close. She is trying to build a wall around her. It seems that she doesn't want anyone to get close to her. Perhaps that is her defense mechanism. Either because of the accident or something in the past made her like that. But who was he to be involved? They are just acquaintance or perhaps strangers who knew each other's name. That was he thought however he seems can't ignore the girl.

"Don't worry you are not a burden to me or to everyone so don't think that you are. If you need some help, don't hesitate to seek us." He pats the top of Nagi's head and with that he turned around and continued walking. Nagi was stunned to his words as well as to his action but felt a small smile tugged on her face. Tezuka-san is kind despite of his stern persona. It reminded her of a certain cloudman who is violent, ill tempered and hates the crowd but still is kind on his own way. Remembering him, a soft giggle came out from her mouth as she trotted behind the captain.

 **Italy** **, Varia HQ**

"How long does he want us to wait?" Gokudera impatiently tapped his feet as he drill holes at the door where the Mist Arcobaleno entered to.

"Patience Gokudera-kun." Tsuna chided his storm guardian who in response just tch'ed.

The group arrived in the Varia HQ 3 hours ago since then and they asked Mammon's help which as per usual didn't go well without yelling of profanities, series of Ushishishi, Voi and Hiiie and loud booms. But after a thorough negotiation (which include bribery) they were able to make Mammon help them. However, an hour already passed yet there's still no word from the Arcobaleno.

"Che! Bothering us only to show your incompetence. I think I'll give that fucking woman a credit for saving your assess." Xanxus remarked to which his surprised, no one dared to object or talk back. Yes. He hit a damn bull's eye.

"Voi! Stop that shit! You look all pathetic!" Squalo shouted as he pointed them with his sword.

"Ushishishi... Such a shame. Little duchessa is full of potential. But it's really a surprise Mammon is eager to help. Well, he didn't want to lose his precious successor." Belphegor also ranted with his ever present grin.

"Shut the hell up you damn prince." Mammon finally appeared stopping right at the top of Belphegor's head.

"You chibi what took you long?" Gokudera angrily asked but disregarded.

"Did you find her Mammon?" Tsuna stared at the mist Arcobaleno. His vongola intuition was acting up and it sending him bad feelings.

"Fssuu.. Unfortunately no.. I searched every parallel world but I can't seem to find her.."

"You! And we waste that-ummph!?" Gokudera wasn't able to finish what he was saying when lotuses clamped his mouth.

"Fufufu I feel that there is still something you want to tell us Arcobaleno." Mukuro calmly interjected but they could see the tensing of his shoulder as he restrained himself from killing a certain damn Arcobaleno who brought bad news.

"Hmp.. Like I said, I can't locate her in any parallel world which connected from us." Mammon talked nonchalantly but was sweating bullets. He is not that blind not to notice the creeping indigo almost black mist behind the other illusionist.

"Wait what do you mean to that EXTREME!?" Ryohei earsplitting voice erupted which somehow Mammon was grateful for diverting the attention of the now fuming Mist guardian.

"To be honest I didn't catch that one too.." Yamamoto sheepishly admitted.

"Herbivore..Explain" Kyoya glared which made Mammon inwardly gulp.

 _Geh better talk than die._ "Seriously. What I am telling is that.. she is in a parallel world where not a single flame exist. In short, a normal world without Mafioso like us."

What Mammon said was a shocked to them. How could they possibly reach Chrome when she's not connected in their world now?

"Oh Kami what should we do now?"

 **End~ It's an abrupt end? Well I have nothing to say. Read and Review guys. Thank you :)**


End file.
